The Girls The Boy And The Night Furries
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: Hiccup finds out that he has 2 sisters that he never knew about, one was taken with their mother, and the other was taken by outcasts. This is my first fan-fiction I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup 15- Toothless 15**

 **Scarlet 15- Dusktail**

 **Raven 15- Nightshade**

 **Astrid 15- Stormfly**

 **Snoutloud 15- Hookfang**

 **Ruffnut 15- Barf [ or other way around]**

 **Tuffnut 15- Blech [ or other way around]**

 **Fishlegs 15- Meatlug**

Chapter 1

As Nightshade and I slowly flew over Berk in the cover of darkness I began to wonder if I had been wrong about coming back, I've been gone a long time and I keeping thinking to myself that they'll let me come back with open arms. You see when my mom Valka had been taken I had been with her, I had only been a couple days old same as Hiccup my twin brother only he hadn't been taken by Cloud jumper {my mom's dragon.} Anyway my mom told me not to be surprised if Hiccup wasn't you know alive mostly because it had been a really bad winter that year. And that he hadn't very healthy as a baby, I grew up on with dragons all my life so long that I could understand them it was kind a wired at first when I went to my first village, actually not kind a really wired.

" _Raven someone is coming up for behind us," say_ Nightshade, _"Thanks Shade, let's go,_ Yaaa…" I yell as we dive down I look behind me I couldn't believe it, another night furry. We race through the highest speed we can go without running into anyone or thing. The night furry is right on are tail {or Shade's tail}, _"Go up then do the drop" Shade_ starts going up, I was not excepting the boy and his dragon to start shooting at us, and just as I dropped. The plan was that Nightshade was going to drop me the fly over the other dragon and catch me. But that wasn't going to happen, because HE SHOT ME DRAGON. So now we were both free-falling. Then what I hear surprises me "Toothless, dive, Stormfly, Astrid get the night furry." He's getting closer and says, "Grab my hand" I really didn't have a choice, so I grabbed his hand and I swung on the night furry's {also known as toothless} back we raced through the village into the dragon killing ring.

As soon as we're in the ring I jumped off and ran, I knew I wasn't going to make it but I might as well try. Then four dragons get in my way, _" Move out of my way, I need to get to Nightshade sh-"_ I start to say but the night furry behind interrupted me, _" You need to calm down, and she's fine Gothie is tending to her,"_ I really don't like this night furry right now, _" YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN YOU SHOT MY DRAGON, NOW MOVE OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE…"_ I had just something in the corner of my eye, I quickly spun around and caught…. The axe that was thrown at my head." What is going on here," I spin around, and I see the last person I ever thought I'd see, Stoick the Vast. That wasn't a good thing, mostly because I thought it would be a good idea to bring a dragon that was newly trained into Berk lets just say a lot of people got hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup P.O.V.

Today just hasn't been my day, I thought to myself as Toothless and I flew around. First Snotlout and the twins decided to steal some sheep from the farms and let them lose all over Berk. And my father made me go get them with Snotlout and the twins. Not how I was planning to spend my week, and stuff just kept coming.

"Um… Hiccup, one of the villagers- "Fishlegs started but I cut him off.

"WHAT do they have another complaint or did Snotlout and the twins burn down some of the houses!" I yelled at him.

"Actually I came to tell you that, some of the fishermen saw a black dragon, on the other side of the island. So I was wondering if you and Toothless had been out that way to day." Fishlegs said

"Toothless and I haven't been out that way in a couple days, what did this dragon look like?" I asked, but as soon as I said that Astrid flew up.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs, you guys need to see this." Astrid said.

A couple minutes later we were on the other side of the island, Astrid had told us what was happing, I looked up and there it was just like Astrid had said a night furry. It looked to be smaller than Toothless by just a little, it had a scar that went up the dragon's right leg. The night furry had a sort of a purple look to the scales, unlike Toothless's scales which were all black. Just then the dragon looked down at us with crystal blue eyes almost like the ocean, the night furry made a sound almost as if it was telling someone something. Toothless starts going up toured the dragon, I hear another sound but this time it came from the dragon's back. It is now that I notice that the dragon has a rider.

The rider was wearing a hood so I couldn't really make out any facially features, but he/she had an ax on her back and a couple daggers on a belt he/she was wearing. All of the sudden he/she takes off, Toothless and I go after him/her, they start to dive. The boy/girl falls off, Toothless out of nowhere shoots at him/her dragon," Toothless dive, Astrid, Stormfly get the night furry," I yell as Toothless and I get the boy/girl," Grab my hand," I yell as he/she falls.

He/she knows they don't have a choice; they grab my hand. The person grumbles something under his/her breath, I can't want he/she said though, but I figure it has something to do with me because I shot her dragon. I had no idea he/she was going to go up when I shot a warning blast, because he/she went up their dragon got shot and he/she started falling.

We landed in the training ring {also known as the dragon killing ring}, but I don't think the boy/girl knew that because he/she's eyes went big as so as we entered the ring. Landed Toothless in the middle of the ring, as soon as we landed he/she hoped off and ran toured the entrance or exit. Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Blech landed right in front of him/her, he/she started yelling at them it almost sounded like she was speaking in dragon {what would you call it} but that's not possible, right? Then out of nowhere an ax went flying at her, before I could warn him/her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravens P.O.V.

I look at Stoick daring him to come at me, but he just looks at me as if he's seen a ghost. And that when I relies that my hood must have fallen of when I caught the ax. See, I was kind of wearing outcast clothes, not that I live there but because I Nightshade had been injured in a fight and couldn't get us off Outcast Island.

"Raven…." Stoick whispers. He looked at me then at the boy with the one leg.

" …" I stayed silent I didn't really know how he knew my name, because he didn't see my face and I didn't give him my name last time. He regained his posture, I just stares at me and the boy.

"Is your name Raven" He asks

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you who I am," I fired back.

"…A dad, um mind filling us in… please," the boy with the leg.

Stoick turn to the other five dragon riders and said," All of you go home know dragon training is over for the day." Then he turned to me and the boy with one leg." Hiccup follow me." So the boy's name was Hiccup and he was Stoick's was his dad." You coming?" Hiccup asks me. I walk forward and started following Stoick.

Stoick walks up a hill to a house that I think is his house. He goes to a chair and sits down, I of course just stand the like an idiot.

"… So what's your name," Hiccup asks me

"….." I say nothing

"I'm going to assume you know my name but I don't know yours, so if you would be so kind enlighten me," Hiccup says I couldn't help giggle. But instead of hiding it I smile, I just couldn't help it.

"My name is Raven," I said. This might sound off but I trusted this boy, even though he shot down my dragon, and know they probably won't let me leave.

"Can I see my dragon?" I ask

Hiccup looks at his dad' the man nods." Sure, come on." We walk out of the house and outside we're almost the entire village is standing. I looked down, _why do people always stare,_ I thought. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up its Hiccup he's smiling at me almost as if he understands how I feel. I never liked being the center of… well anything unless it evolved dragons. We come to what looks like the stables. He walks me in, there where so many dragons everyone on Berk must have on. We finely stop and I see Nightshade I run over to her, she lifts up her head I notice the muzzle.

"You put a muzzle on her!" I shouted as I took it off.

"She kept trying to blast the villagers, I didn't want to but…" He trailed off.

"Oh… trying to save me huh girl. Thanks." I say to Nightshade.

"She was trying to save you…"

"I am an idiot," He says to himself more than me.

"Yes you are Hiccup, do you want to fly," I ask him. He smiles as I get on Shade, he walks out of the stables and calls Toothless over, and hops on him.

"Promise you won't run," I almost laugh at the question.

"No I don't shade could make it back home if we did, but she really wants to fly," I respond.

"How can you tell," he asked.

"I just can." I don't want to tell yet.

"Okay… Lets go." He says as we take off.


	4. Chapter 4

Stoick's P.O.V.

When her hood fell down when she grabbed the ax I froze. This girl looked just like Raven, my daughter, the girl who had been taken with Valka as a child. How was she still alive? I've been asking myself that since she left with Hiccup, it made me wonder was Scarlet still alive. And if she was, was she close.

I heard screams of delight, I ran out of the house. There was Raven and Hiccup flying gracefully as if it we're meant to be." Hiccup, get down here now." I shouted at them. Hiccup and Raven landed." Raven do you remember anything about your family," Her face went dark.

"Family, I never had one. They sent me to live with some people on some island," She said.

"The people hit me and did things you couldn't imagine, so one day I told myself to run and I ran till I couldn't run anymore." I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me the whole truth but it was a start.

"Then Nightshade here found me and helped me get out of there and we've had each other's backs ever since then," She continued.

"You asked me if I remembered anything, yah I do."

"I remember a boy about my age, had auburn, green eyes and a cut on his chin," she had seen Hiccup get cut before…

"And a girl also my age, auburn hair and birthmark like mine," Raven raise her sleeve to show a birthmark that looked like a night furry.

"Her name was Scarlet, the girl." I said, as I remembered my other daughter

"And the boy was Hiccup." I looked Hiccup to see his face. It was full of shock, Raven's face was full of confusion.

"What…. How do you know her name dad?" Hiccup asked. He sounded shocked I should have told him sooner.

"Because, Hiccup, Raven and Scarlet are your sisters," I replied, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Wait you mean to say the I have to siblings that you never told me about." He asked, sounding hurt. And with that he ran, and jumped on Toothless and took off.

"What have I done," I asked myself, that when I saw Raven still standing there.

"I'll find her sir I promise," And with that she took off.

/

Astrid P.O.V.

I had seen Hiccup run out of his house, and then the girl ran out and took off on her night furry. I jumped on Stormfly and took off after the girl.

Three hours later we were over Outcast Island. She dove into the water, and I followed. She went into an underwater cave, following probably wasn't the best idea though but I knew I couldn't go back. When we can up, I saw the girl she was holding her hand out." I don't bite… much," she said to me. I took her hand," Are you going to ask me why I was following you." I asked.

"No," she said.

"Okay then I'll ask the questions," I say.

"Who are you? Why are you on Outcast Island and what were you and Stoick talking about?" I say.

"One I'm Raven,"

"Two I came to get some people."

"Third I don't have to," she finished. Knowing that was all I was going to get out of her I stopped talking.

"Do you like Hiccup," she says out of know where.

"What! No we're just friends!" I said not knowing what to say. Everything went silent.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hiccup 15- Toothless 15 Night Furry**

 **Scarlet 15- Dusktail 15 Night Furry**

 **Raven 15- Nightshade 15 Night Furry**

 **Astrid 15- Stormfly 15 Deadly Nadder**

 **Snoutloud 15- Hookfang 15 Monetarist Nightmare**

 **Ruffnut 15- Barf [ or other way around] 15 Zippleback**

 **Tuffnut 15- Blech [ or other way around] 15 Zippleback**

 **Fishlegs 15- Meatlug 15 Gronckle**

 **Asher 15- Hiro 15 Deadly Nadder**

Hiccup P.O.V.

I ran off mostly because I couldn't wrap my head around it. Raven was my sister, and on top of that I had another sister named Scarlet who I didn't know if she was alive or dead. My life is…

"Fire!" I hear, but before I can react a net is around Toothless and me. This was not good I thought to myself as we fell onto the dragon hunter's ship.

/

Raven's P.O.V.

"Raven," I heard someone whisper from the shadows.

"Scarlet," I whisper back. I hear a sigh of relief.

"Who's that with you?" I could tell she meant the girl from Berk, she sound scared.

"This is…um… "I forgot to ask what her name was.

"What is your name," I whispered.

"Astrid," she answered.

This is Astrid, she won't hurt you. And she's from Berk," I said.

I heard Scarlet and Dusktail start to come down," Are you okay Raven, I saw what reminded me of something.

"Yah, we're both fine, but where is Asher?" I asked.

"oh… Asher may or may not had to… um... Get rid of the guards." She replied.

"He should be here in a couple of minutes," Scarlet said.

"He better be or we'll have to leave without him." I said, we couldn't wait.

"Um… Sorry just to barge in on the conversation, but how did he get rid of the guards and who is this Asher guy?" Astrid asked.

"Don't worry he just knock them out, but he couldn't risk them being found so, it might take a while," she replied.

"I'll go look for him." I say about to leave.

"No need to get worried princess, I'm here" Asher said to me as he walked over.

"One don't call me princess."

"Two what took you so long, you could ha- "I started to say but he cut me off.

"I know the risks of getting out of here Raven, we all do," His voice was firm, but he was right we've all lost something trying to get loose of the outcasts grip.

"We have to go now," I say.

"You ready Astrid?" I ask her. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do once we get back to Berk. To her and the village.

"You will have a lot of explaining to once we get back, but yah I'm ready." She says.

"I know but- Scarlet!" I shout as my sister falls to the ground. All of us run to her side.

"Scarlet are you okay?" I ask her, as she starts to get up.

"Yah I'm fine, just a little light headed." Scarlet says as she leans on me.

I look back at the steps where Scarlet, Dusktail, Asher, and Hiro came from. Nightshade growls into the darkness. All of the sudden I hear footsteps and shouts," Scarlet can you ride to Berk with Astrid and Asher." She nods, I look at Asher there's concern all over his face." Be careful Raven," I nod to him, as I run into the tunnels.

/


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**The last chapter wasn't very long because I couldn't think of anything to write after Raven running into the tunnels, so on to part 2.**

Asher P.O.V.

I watched Raven run into the tunnels as she distracted the guards. This was all my fault if I hadn't taken so long with the guards she wouldn't have to go lead them the other way. But I can't think about that I have to get Scarlet to Berk," Come on." I say as the shouts die away, well she did it at least.

"How do I know that I can trust you two." Astrid asks.

"How do I know I can trust you and your island?" I ask, in a hurry.

"Good point," she says to us.

I help Scarlet get on Dusktail and Astrid gets on her dragon ready to lead. I hear the shouts start to get close." Let's go."

"Asher we can't just leave her," Scarlet says

"We can come back for her and she has Nightshade she'll be fine." I say. I wanted to go back to but we couldn't. We dive into the pool of water that leads out the ocean, with Astrid in the front and me and Scarlet on her flank. I look back at Outcast Island, _We're free._ I think to myself, I look over at Scarlet she was smiling despite leaving her sister and best friend. I still remember what she said when we met

 _Flash back 8 years_ **{They would be 7 years old now}**

 _They through Asher in his cell," You should just stop running boy you'll never make it." One of the guards said, clutching the boy face in one hand. "You're lucky he's kept you alive this long kid," the other said. Asher just glared at them, if looks could kill these guards would be dead. The guards walked away," Stupid Alvin," he said as he kicked a rock away. Asher looked around his cell when his eyes fell upon something. He walked up it," A girl," he whispered to himself." Hey, wake up," he said shoving the girl a little. She was up in an instant, and he was on the floor with a knife to his throat. The girl looked scared out of her mind, she slowly retracted the knife and got up. She walked over to the other side of the cell and sat down. Asher got over the shock and did the same." I'm Asher," the girl stayed silent." So… You're the silent type" she stayed silent. They stayed silent just staring at each other, as they did this Asher looked at her closely. The girl was wear a gray tank top with a hood, blue leggings, and a brown skirt. Her eyes where two different colors, the right was green and the left was blue. Her hair was auburn and she either had a scar or birthmark that looked like a dragon on her left shoulder._

 _The girl was looking him over to, he had brown hair blue eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with metal shoulder plates and brown pants. Asher looked in pain thought, so she decided to go see what was wrong, he had been holding his side. When she got there he looked confused," Raven." She said. Before she sat next to him and looked at his side. It had a part of an arrow in it._

 _"_ _So your name is Raven," Asher says._

 _She nods._

 _"_ _Nice name,"_

 _"_ _Do think we'll get out of here?" Asher asks_

 _She nods again._

 _"_ _Well I don't think we will."_

 _"_ _Hope..."_

 _"_ _What did you say." Asher asks, slightly confused._

 _"_ _H. O. P. E." Raven spells._

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean," he asked still confused._

 _"_ _Hold on, pain ends." Was all she said._

 _"_ _So you're a quote person huh," She smiled at him._

 _"_ _Yes, I am. Sorry about before," Raven apologized to him._

 _"_ _It's okay. So are we friends." Asher asked_

 _"_ _Yeah we are. But if you hurt me or a dragon I will end you… Okay," she said._

 _"_ _Yup… So you like dragons." Raven just sat there smiling at him._

 _End of Flash back_

"She'll be okay, Asher. She always is." Scarlet told me.

"That's what I'm worried about,"


	7. Chapter 6

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We had been sailing for what felt like four hours' tops. The sun was starting to set, but I could still see Outcast Island. And the boat rides there hadn't been the best either, mostly because everyone on the boat hates me. Toothless was next to me, they had put a muzzle on him so he wouldn't shoot them. He was trying to get out of the chains they had put on him, but he wasn't winning right now. Savage grabbed me and pulled me up, to walk with him. As we were walking to the… Well were ever we were going to. I was looking down the path I saw a familiar face, Raven. She looked at me in shock, as she ducked behind a barrel. Then a terrible terror flew from behind it, it had a note on its back leg. Raven was most likely sending for help, at least I hope she was. All of the sudden the guards yelled to Savage to get over there." Look at what we have here, a little bird." Savage said as he pulled Raven out of her hiding spot.

"Got anything to say birdy," Savage asked her.

"Nice to see you again," Raven said with a fake smile on her face.

"What's your game kid," Savage asked.

"Um, let me see." She said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Well I came for Constellation for one." She said with another smile, only to get punch in the gut. She fell holding her stomach, looking up at Savage.

"That all you got," I felt my jaw drop, Raven had guts. Savage looked like he was about to hit her again, when Alvin appeared.

"I just got word that two of my men disappeared." Alvin said.

"So what's that got to do with me." Raven asked.

"Well for one they were both your buddies," Alvin said.

"Did you have anything to do with that," Raven went silent.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that." Alvin said, Raven was about say something but was knocked out before she could.

"Take them to their cells." Alvin told them.

/

Raven's P.O.V.

I had to lead the outcast up to the surface to get away, as soon as I was up I ran and hid behind some barrels. I heard some outcast behind me, and they were walking up to the cells. And guess who was with them…. Hiccup Haddock the third. So this is where he had gone off to, Hiccup looked up at me I could tell he saw me by the look on his face. I ducked behind the barrels again to find Constellation, my purple and white spotted terror.

 _"_ _Constellation come here,"_ I said in dragonize, she looked over at me.

 _"_ _What's up,"_ she asks.

 _"_ _I need you to get this to Asher, He's with Scarlet and a girl named Astrid."_ I say

 _"_ _Okay, but be careful."_ Constellation tells me.

 _"_ _Aren't I always."_ I joke back.

She flies off in the direction Asher and them went in. I had written the plan in the note I sent them. Man Asher is going be really mad. Anyways I make a noise that I know the guards will hear. And they do, they call over Savage over to see. And he pulls me out," Look at what we have here, a little bird." He says

"Got anything to say birdy," Savage asked me.

"Nice to see you again," I said with a fake smile.

"What's your game kid," Savage asked.

"Um, let me see." I said, as I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Well I came for Constellation for one." I say with another fake smile, only to get punch in the gut. I fell holding my gut, looking up at Savage.

"That all you got," I say. Savage looked like he was about to hit me again, but didn't when Alvin appeared.

"I just got word that two of my men disappeared." Alvin said.

"So what's that got to do with me." I ask.

"Well for one they were both your buddies," Alvin said.

"Did you have anything to do with that," I fell silent I couldn't tell him anything.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that." Alvin said, he got ready to hit me. I felt the impact of his fist, and then everything went black.

/

Asher's P.O.V.

We had just landed on Berk when Constellation got here with the note, more like a letter though. I was blaming myself for leaving her there. Stoick was blaming himself for letting them leave, Scarlet and me had decided not to tell him about her being his daughter. He said we would be leaving at dark, and I told him we shouldn't wait. But this isn't our island so." You okay Asher?" Scarlet asks me.

"No, I shouldn't have just left her." I say.

"If Alvin hurts her or k-," I start to say.

"That won't happen Asher. She wouldn't let herself be killed by Alvin." Scarlet says.

"It's time to go, if you guys are done." Astrid says.

"We're coming," I say.


	8. Chapter 7

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We had been sailing for what felt like four hours' tops. The sun was starting to set, but I could still see Outcast Island. And the boat rides there hadn't been the best either, mostly because everyone on the boat hates me. Toothless was next to me, they had put a muzzle on him so he wouldn't shoot them. He was trying to get out of the chains they had put on him, but he wasn't winning right now. Savage grabbed me and pulled me up, to walk with him. As we were walking to the… Well were ever we were going to. I was looking down the path I saw a familiar face, Raven. She looked at me in shock, as she ducked behind a barrel. Then a terrible terror flew from behind it, it had a note on its back leg. Raven was most likely sending for help, at least I hope she was. All of the sudden the guards yelled to Savage to get over there." Look at what we have here, a little bird." Savage said as he pulled Raven out of her hiding spot.

"Got anything to say birdy," Savage asked her.

"Nice to see you again," Raven said with a fake smile on her face.

"What's your game kid," Savage asked.

"Um, let me see." She said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Well I came for Constellation for one." She said with another smile, only to get punch in the gut. She fell holding her stomach, looking up at Savage.

"That all you got," I felt my jaw drop, Raven had guts. Savage looked like he was about to hit her again, when Alvin appeared.

"I just got word that two of my men disappeared." Alvin said.

"So what's that got to do with me." Raven asked.

"Well for one they were both your buddies," Alvin said.

"Did you have anything to do with that," Raven went silent.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that." Alvin said, Raven was about say something but was knocked out before she could.

"Take them to their cells." Alvin told them.

/

Raven's P.O.V.

I had to lead the outcast up to the surface to get away, as soon as I was up I ran and hid behind some barrels. I heard some outcast behind me, and they were walking up to the cells. And guess who was with them…. Hiccup Haddock the third. So this is where he had gone off to, Hiccup looked up at me I could tell he saw me by the look on his face. I ducked behind the barrels again to find Constellation, my purple and white spotted terror.

 _"_ _Constellation come here,"_ I said in dragonize, she looked over at me.

 _"_ _What's up,"_ she asks.

 _"_ _I need you to get this to Asher, He's with Scarlet and a girl named Astrid."_ I say

 _"_ _Okay, but be careful."_ Constellation tells me.

 _"_ _Aren't I always."_ I joke back.

She flies off in the direction Asher and them went in. I had written the plan in the note I sent them. Man Asher is going be really mad. Anyways I make a noise that I know the guards will hear. And they do, they call over Savage over to see. And he pulls me out," Look at what we have here, a little bird." He says

"Got anything to say birdy," Savage asked me.

"Nice to see you again," I said with a fake smile.

"What's your game kid," Savage asked.

"Um, let me see." I said, as I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Well I came for Constellation for one." I say with another fake smile, only to get punch in the gut. I fell holding my gut, looking up at Savage.

"That all you got," I say. Savage looked like he was about to hit me again, but didn't when Alvin appeared.

"I just got word that two of my men disappeared." Alvin said.

"So what's that got to do with me." I ask.

"Well for one they were both your buddies," Alvin said.

"Did you have anything to do with that," I fell silent I couldn't tell him anything.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that." Alvin said, he got ready to hit me. I felt the impact of his fist, and then everything went black.

/

Asher's P.O.V.

We had just landed on Berk when Constellation got here with the note, more like a letter though. I was blaming myself for leaving her there. Stoick was blaming himself for letting them leave, Scarlet and me had decided not to tell him about her being his daughter. He said we would be leaving at dark, and I told him we shouldn't wait. But this isn't our island so." You okay Asher?" Scarlet asks me.

"No, I shouldn't have just left her." I say.

"If Alvin hurts her or k-," I start to say.

"That won't happen Asher. She wouldn't let herself be killed by Alvin." Scarlet says.

"It's time to go, if you guys are done." Astrid says.

"We're coming," I say.


	9. Chapter 8

Raven's P.O.V.

"Raven…. Raven…. Come on Raven…. Raven!" I hear as I start to wake up.

"Ugh, Hiccup." I whisper.

"Raven! Thank Thor you're alright." I hear the relief in his voice.

"Hiccup," I say again as I open my eyes.

"Where are we," I ask. I don't quite remember.

"Somewhere on Outcast Island," he response.

"You okay," he asks.

"No, I got punch in the gut then got hit on the head" I say as I sit up and lean back against the wall.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"No problem," Hiccup says

"Both of you get up now," I hear the voice of the guard. There were two and they both had smiles on their faces. My eyes widen, I started scooting to the back of the cell. The guards grabbed Hiccup and me. They brought me to the room I told myself I would never come back to. They chained Hiccup to a wall with his hands behind his back. They chained me to the wall with arms spread out, then they left.

"Hiccup, promise me no matter what happens you won't tell them anything." I ask him.

"I promise." He says nervously.

"Asher, please hurry," I whisper to myself.

/

Asher P.O.V.

We had just landed on Outcast Island, and as soon as we started firing Nightshade appeared. Hiro and me flew up to the entrant. I jumped off his back and ran looking into each cell and room. Then I heard a scream that sounded like a girl," RAVEN," I yelled. I heard a boy yelling at Alvin to stop," HICCUP," Astrid yelled from behind me. We finally got to the room they were in, but the door was bolted from the inside.

"I can't get it open," she shouted. I stepped back getting ready to kick the door open.

"Move," I shouted. Before I kick the door open.

The first person I saw was Raven beaten and bruised, next I saw Alvin staring at me with smile on face. "I win, Asher," Alvin said. Astrid rushed at him, and punched the lights out of him. "Asher I got him," Astrid tells me. I run over to Raven, "Raven," I whisper as I move her hair out of her face. Her eye fly open and her legs are around my chest. And I can't breathe, even in her weak state she's still strong." Raven," I croak out. "Asher," there is relief in her voice, she releases me and passes out again. Astrid chained Alvin to a wall and was helping the boy who I think is Hiccup. I unchain Raven and lay her down on the floor. I walk over to Alvin and I get ready to hit him," Asher don't do it." Raven whispers to me I just look at her, she needs to get back to Berk. I walk back over to her and pick her up [bridal style,] she losing a lot of blood." Come on we have to get them back to the boats," I say to Astrid.

"Okay, let's go," she says as she helps hiccup walk, he had bent his prosthetic leg. We ran through the tunnels, up to the surface. Nightshade met us at the entrance and gave us cover fire till we got to the boats. "Asher!" I heard Scarlet yell from one of the many boats Stoick had brought with us. I ran to her," Scarlet can you help her till we get back to Berk., I ask barely able to stand with Raven in my arms.

"Yah, give her to me," Scarlet commands. Her voice shaking a bit. I hand Raven over to Scarlet.

"And Asher," she starts to say to me.

"Yah Scar." I ask.

"Go lay down, you look like you're going to pass out." She tells me.

"Thanks for telling me that." I say sarcastically. As I lay down.


	10. Chapter 9

**So for this chapter I have decided to do Scarlet's Point of view for this chapter, mostly because I haven't put much of her in.**

Scarlet P.O.V.

"Stoick," I asked.

"Yes, Scarlet," he replied.

"There's something I need to tell you." I say, I had just finished helping Gothi with Raven, Hiccup and Asher. Asher had woken up a couple of hours ago and we had decided to tell Stoick about me being his daughter. Hopefully he wouldn't react to badly. And I feel li-

"What is it." He asks me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So you know how you had three kids. And there names were Hiccup, Scar-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"If your trying to tell me that your Scarlet I already know." He said as he looked me in the eye.

"But how?" I ask.

"Because you look just like your mother," he says. Of coarse I new this Raven had told me how much I looked like Valka.

"Oh..." I said not sure of what to say.

"I knew with all we had going on that.."

"I know... Dad..." I say. He smiled at me

"How are Hiccup, Raven and Asher doing?" He asks.

"Hiccup and Asher will be fine..." I start to say, but trail off. Raven had been hurt really badly, and Gothi kicked me out of the hut. I tried to tell her I could help Raven but... lets just say that staff of her's really hurts.

"Raven will be fine, she always is." I say. I wasn't really sure if Raven would be okay. I had never seen her like that before. She was so...

"Scarlet," I heard a voice behind me yell.

"Asher! Hiccup! What are you doing out of bed?" I almost yelled at them.

"Its Raven... She's up and she wants to see you." Asher said out of breath.

"She shouldn't even be awake, with her injuries." I say, Raven seemed to always do something that she shouldn't be able to do.

But... She is and... She wants to see you." Hiccup said even more out of breath.

"Okay, but you two get back in bed you still look terrible." I say as I walk to the hut.

"Raven..." I say into the room Stoick had give her. The room was plain, and had nothing in it, but a bed and a desk. But if Raven stayed it would be filled with books and in no time.

"Hey Scar" Raven says back to me as she sits up on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I say as I walk over and sit on the bed.

"Oh... You know... Fine." She say pain lanced every word.

"Do you really expect me to believe that after you were with Alvin for almost three days." I say her.

"..."

"Raven, you can't keep it in forever you know..." I say.

"I can try can't I?"She said a small smile on her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I want to tell them everything... I want to tell them about mom being alive... About being here before this... But I can't." She say as a tear roles down her cheek as she remember things she never told anyone.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because I-I promised mom that I wouldn't. Because the more I tell you the more it puts you in danger. And if any of you got hurt I could-" I interrupt her.

"But none of us have gotten hurt." I say trying to calm her.

"Yet..." she say adding on. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So. Are you going to stay and tell them all a bit of your past or are you going to leave?" I ask.

"Because, I'm going to stay... So is Ash. I think you should to." I say carefully."

"I- I don't know yet... just give me a couple of days to decide." She mumbles and turns away as much as she can.

"Okay..." I say as I get up to leave.

"Just remember, we're all here for you. Okay." I say, she nods.


	11. Chapter 10

**This will be the last chapter of the Girls, the Boy, and the Night furrys. Sorry I haven't updated lately I've just been really busy lately. I haven't been able to think of anything for this story so, on to the last chapter.** **This chapter will be really short.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-Two Months Later-

Raven P.O.V.

"Raven what are you doing?" Asher asked me as I pack some food in my bag.

"Me and Nightshade are going to explore the island." I say looking at him.

"Oh... Would you like some company on your journey Princess?" Asher asks stepping closer and grabbing my hands. I looked at Nightshade she rolled her eyes at me , _Let him come._ I smile at Nightshade, _Thanks girl_ , I say to her.

"Would you mind if two more people joined the group," Scarlet asked as her and Hiccup came up on their dragons. I looked up at Asher, he smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I started blushing and looked up at him.

"Go, I'll be fine." Asher said letting go of my hands.

"No, you're coming with me." I say grabbing his hand as he walked away. I pulled him back and kissed him on the lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, moments later we part I smile at him and he smiles at me.

"You win, princess," I roll my eyes at him. I jump on Nightshade and take off.

"Last one to the cove is a rotten egg!" I shouted as I took off.

"You're on!" Hiccup yelled.

"Guys wait up!" Scarlet yelled.

"No fair you three have Night Furries!" Asher shouted. I laughed at him as I raced to the cove.

 **Sorry the chapter was so short like I said before I haven't been able to think of anything for a while.** **So I hope you liked the last chapter.**


End file.
